


Схваченный (или: Дерек – оборотень-хладнокровиус)

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Wolf Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт звонит Стайлзу, так как Дерек в лесу попадает в неприятности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Схваченный (или: Дерек – оборотень-хладнокровиус)

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Caught Up (or: Derek is a Weregnat)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/663476) blue_rocket_frost
> 
>  
> 
> [Перевод выполнен на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205126405.htm)

— Что с Дереком? — спросил Стайлз по телефону. Если говорить начистоту, он не первый раз за сегодня повторял этот вопрос. 

— Я не знаю, — упорствовал Скотт. — Он просто… ну, странно топчется на одном месте… и поскуливает.

— Дерек? Наш Дерек? Дерек с зубами, когтями и кожаной курткой, которая в сто раз круче, чем у любого байкера из Западного Техаса?

Стайлз был твердо уверен, что услышал, как Скотт закатил глаза и вздохнул в трубку.

— Гм, Стайлз, нет! Ну, то есть, да, но и нет. Я про Дерека, который волк — ДЕРЕК-ВОЛК.

— Волк Дерек? Тот, что с хвостом?

— Да, с хвостом. О, Господи, Стайлз, это так важно сейчас? Я думаю, он ранен, а ты не можешь даже на этом сосредоточиться.

— Чувак, конечно, я весь во внимании, — проговорил Стайлз и вылез из джипа, захлопнув за собой дверцу. — Я принял сегодня аддерал, — он пошел к полосе деревьев, стараясь двигаться в том же направлении, в каком ранее, как он смутно помнил, исчез Скотт. — И я не могу понять, если из нас двоих ты — помощник ветеринара, зачем мне-то звонить, а?

— Я не знаю, — эмоционально зашипел в трубку Скотт. А Стайлзу показалось, что он, вроде, слышит треск веток или, может, слабый, жалобный вой.

— Вот это тоненькое «ооооооооооооууууууууу», это он? — Стайлз прошел под низко растущими ветками и повернул направо, когда увидел что-то похожее на следы в разворошенной листве

— Да, чувак. И он подавлен. Я боюсь, что он попал в ловушку или что похуже.

Стайлз, кажется, был совсем близок к месту, где находились Скотт и Дерек, — он уже хорошо слышал завывания Дерека, а также встревоженного Скотта, и определенно слышал это всё не по телефону:

— Ты что, не видишь его?

— Нет, он, вроде как, заполз… под свою куртку.

— Ну, может, он замерз?

— Он — волк, Стайлз!

— Да-да, Скотт. С клыками, шерстью, горящими красными глазами и другими примочками. Чувак, ну, может, он верохладнокровен.

— Эм, нет, — проговорил Скотт в телефон, хотя Стайлз уже разглядел его около дерева через поляну. — У волков температура тела выше, чем людей. Если тебе не холодно, то, определенно, и Дереку тоже. 

Стайлзу не было холодно.

— Он шевелится? — нахмурился Стайлз, так как, пока он шел, ему не было видно, двигается Дерек или лежит неподвижно.

— Я не знаю. Ну, немного, вроде бы. Он как будто дергает лапой или скребется, трудно понять.

— Скотт, ты — идиот, — несколько минут спустя с облегчением выдохнул Стайлз, когда прошел через поляну и встал рядом со Скоттом. — Он не ранен.

Скотт возмущенно посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Но я чувствую, что он страдает.

— Чувак, если что и страдает, то только его гордость, — хмыкнул Стайлз и присел около Дерека. — Наш суровый волк запутался в собственной куртке.

— Ты уверен? — продолжал сомневаться Скотт. Он принюхался, и его глаза сверкнули. — Я чувствую запах…

— Твое волчье чутье никуда не годится, — перебил его Стайлз. — Хотя, может, у тебя аллергия на неудачников? — Он потянулся вперед и выпутал лапы волка из куртки. Дерек посмотрел на него, на мгновение опустив морду, и сорвался с места.

— Ох, — произнес Скотт. — Похоже, эмоциональные переживания Дерека связаны с …

Конечно, Стайлз врал, что был весь во внимании. Он и сейчас едва слушал сбивчивые слова Скотта, слишком занятый наблюдением за Дереком, убегающим в другую сторону от поляны.

— Чувак, это что… Дерек удрал, поджав хвост? — он поднял с земли куртку Дерека и примерил ее на себя. — Значит ли это, что он сдал свои полномочия? Стайлз теперь: «Я же Альфа!» Потому что, я бы вообще смог…

— Стайлз, — страдальчески протянул Скотт. — Я тебя прошу, замолчи.

Стайлз с истошными нотками торжествующе завыл, и Скотт, к его чести, даже не дал ему пинка.


End file.
